Unfriend you
by Valentinexoxo
Summary: Angel meet Greyson Chance, Alli Simpson, and Cody Simpson, what happen if both boys like her? what happen if she knew a secret about Alli, Greyson, and Cody
1. Characters

**Characters:**

**Mom: just mom, pretty much nice, supportive**

**Amy: Best friend, love Cody Simpson**

**Angel: you**

**Tony: Brother, nice, cool**

**Greyson Chance: look him up **

**Cody Simpson: look him up **

**Alli Simpson: look her up **


	2. Chapter 1: Hangout

**Hanging Out**

**Hey there, is Valentine here, this is my first story, hope you like it :)**

**You were watching a TV show when a phone ring**

******Angel:** Hey?

**Amy: Angel, hey, hi, hello, whatcha doin, oh never mind come on, im bored, lets go to the beach and grab ice cream and hang out on the beach, soo hot today, can u go?**

******Angel**: let me chec

**Amy cut u off**

**Amy: ok cool, u can go, meet u outside ur door. Bye!**

******Angel**: erm? O…k bye

**You look at the clock, it was 9:00 am in the morning. You got up, grab ur blue bikini and some clothes, and money and went to change and fix yourself. After that, you went down to the living room**

******Angel**: hello? Is anyone there?

**Tony: yea? Hey Angel, mom went to work, where r u going?**

******Angel**: oh me and Amy are going to the beach, can I go

**Tony: sure ! but get back here by lunch**

******Angel**: what are you doing today?

**Tony: Annie coming over, so yeah, pretty much that**

******Angel**: cool, tell her I say hi, and have fun… not tooo much fun there bro!

**After that, you went to the kitchen, eat a bowl of cerel and hear the door bell ring. You went to open it, Amy jump up and down, excited**

******Angel**: gurl, why are u soo excited, its not like the first time u go to the beach

**Amy jump up and down saying: Omg, Cody Simpson is at the beach, we really much get going**

**Amy grab ur hand and run out the door**

******Angel**: Tony, closed the door for me, bye

**Amy and you was running really fast**

******Angel**: gurl, slow down, I almost trip, and can u let go of my wrist, I can run you know!

**Amy: oops, sorry, I was soo excited, its Cody Simpson, who don't get excited, his accent, his hair, his everything, who don't like him?**

**Angel: ME! Duh~**

**Amy: why?**

**Angel: I told u already, Im not a fan of him, im Selena fan, so sorry**

**Amy: well, when u see him, u like him, now let go**

**Finally, you're there, the beach was not crowed much like u expect**

**Angel: Cody Simpson is here, and no fans, like u know?**

**Amy: no duh~, cuz fans, they don't know where he is like me, i know everything, I know where he is, and everything about him**

**Angel: like a stalker you mean**

**Amy: noo~ like a Pro!**

**Angel: yea watever, now can we go !**

**You guys to grab a good spot, then Amy run off, finding Cody. You were thirsty, but notice that you didn't bring water, so you went to grab a smoothies, suddenly, you bump in a cute guy**

**…? Sorry, are you ok?**

**Angel: I guess im ok**

**…? What's your name?**

**Angel: Angel, and u?**

**…? Greyson**

**Angel: The Greyson Chance?**

**…? Don't say it out loud**

**Angel: sorry**

**Greyson: its fine**

**Angel: I guess ur here with Cody too?**

**Greyson: yeah how you know**

**Angel: I don't but my friend do, she is Cody biggest fan, she talk about him all the time, in school, in class, in the car, in my house!**

**Greyson: that's pretty cute**

**Angel: I guess so**

**Greyson: you wanna come meet them, r u a fan?**

**Angel: im not really a fan, but probably my friend is there, so I might go**

**You and Greyson walk to where a figure that look like Cody Simpson, and a girl figure, which you don't know**

**Greyson: hey Cody, hey Alli, see who I just met?**

**Cody: harry potter?**

**Alli: oh wow, you think that Greyson can just walk off and come back with Harry Potter? Wow boys!**

**Angel: erm? Im not harry potter but hi**

**Greyson: this is Angel, I bump into her earlier**

**Cody and Alli: hey**

**Cody: whats your name?**

**Angel: I think Greyson just told u earlier?**

**Cody: I want you to say it?**

**Angel: Im Angel, you might be Cody**

**Cody: r u a fan?**

**Angel: not really, but my friend do, she might be somewhere around here, I guess I might go and get her**

**You walk off, but then Cody grab ur hand**

**Cody: come on, stay**

**Alli: yea, we didn't know eachother well**

**Angel: I guess so**

**Angel sat on next to Alli, the two boys run off to the water**

**Angel: you are Alli Simpson?**

**Alli: yup**

**Angel: nice to meet u**

**Alli: me too**

**Cody and Greyson scream from the water**

**Cody: if u guys don't come down here, we might go and grab u guys down**

**Alli: make us**

**You and Alli laugh**

**Angel: haha, pretty funny Alli**

**Alli: being Cody sister is fun, but they get annoying sometime, so you might show them whose the boss**

**Angel: go girl!**

**You guys both laugh again**

**Alli: what's your phone number, we could hangout sometimes**

**Angel: that's pretty cool, but arent u guys busy, like touring, and studio?**

**Alli: we do, but we still have time to hangout**

**Angel: that's great**

**You guys exchange phone number. Then the boys came**

**Greyson: we told u guys to go down, but no, so we have no choice but to carry you down**

**Angel: but**

**Cody cut you off my grabbing you bridal style**

**Alli: I can walk Greyson, I can walk**

**Angel: put me down Cody, put me down**

**You were probably screaming to your lungs**

**Cody: nope!**

**Greyson and Alli laugh**

**Angel: why can you be like Greyson, see, he don't do that to Alli**

**Cody: cuz!**

**Greyson: I think you can drop down now**

**Cody: good Idea**

**Angel: Not like that!**

**Cody drop you down, water splash everwhere. You know that, that was your chance to get revenge of Cody, so you splash water everywhere on him, and realize it was hopeless, he's already wet before you even splash.**

**This time, Alli join in too, so you guys make a team, girls and boys team, you guys were splashing everywhere, then you notice your phone ring**


	3. Chapter 2: Silly Amy Hangout

**Silly Amy + Hangout  
**

**This chapter get a little bit more silly... ENJOY :)  
**

**Angel: I need to answer my phone**

**Everybody stop splashing and look at you**

**Angel: hello?**

**Amy: what the heck girl, you left me, for like what 30 minute, did u know that! Where are you?**

**Angel: OMG, I am sooo sorry, im with, erm, I wil be there, wait**

**Amy: hurry!**

**You turn around to see that Cody and Greyson was behind you**

**Angel: omg, you scare me**

**Cody: wazzup?**

**Angel: my friend just call, and she say, I left her, so I think I might get back**

**Greyson: why don't u bring her here**

**Angel: her? Here? With Cody Simpson? You gotta be joking**

**Alli: why?**

**Angel: you don't know her, she would be all up to Cody, playing around with him, and she can might annoyed you**

**Cody: nah that's ok, I like fans**

**Angel: ok, don't regret**

**You laugh**

**Greyson: let me go with you**

**Angel: I guess, sure why not**

**You and Greyson walk to Amy**

**Angel: Amy**

**You shout**

**Amy turn around, and she almost faint**

**Amy: is that, omg, is that, how, where? You, what?**

**Angel: well long story but you wanna hangout with me, Greyson, Alli, and Cody**

**Amy: OMG, YES, YES ,YES**

**Amy ran to Greyson, which make him fall down, and she was on top of him, hugging him**

**Angel: I told you Greyson, and Amy, you know that look kinda weird, so can u like, get up?**

**Amy get up and help Greyson up too.**

**Amy: I am soo sorry, I get excited around my favorite idols!**

**Greyson: nah that's ok**

**Amy: mind if I get a picture with you?**

**Greyson: sure why not**

**Amy: Angel, can you take a picture of us**

**You guys snap a few pictures, then you head of to Cody and Alli**

**When your there, Amy was so excited and shocked**

**Angel: hey, I know your going to get all over him, but, don't be crazy, ok gurl**

**Amy: I will, I guess**

**Greyson heard that and he giggle**

**Angel: what are you laughing about, I know, she might be a fan girl, for awhile, haha**

**Cody: Angel, Greyson, you guys make us wait long **

**Angel: did you notice that, we were gone for 10 minute?**

**Cody: well 10 minute is long**

**Amy: OMG**

**Alli, and you and Greyson turn to Amy. Then Amy ran to Cody hugging him**

**Amy: I knew that would happen**

**Alli: fans, you know**

**Amy: I don't actually, but haha**

**Greyson: that's funny, look at them**

**Cody: erm, hi**

**Amy: OMG, you Cody Simpson**

**Cody: yes I am**

**Amy: ur soo cute, I love you**

**Cody: thank, love you too**

**Amy turn to Angel**

**Amy: did you hear that, did you, he say he love me**

**Angel: calm down, he love everybody, calm down **

**Alli: hi Amy**

**Amy: hi… Alli, I love you**

**Alli: love you too**

**Greyson: can we like go to the water now?**

**Angel: I guess I sit with Alli for a minute, you and Cody and Amy can go**

**Amy: really, really cool**

**Greyson: but**

**Alli cut Greyson off**

**Alli: you guys go, me and Angel hangout for awhile, then we go**

**Angel: by that you mean, we are really going or not?**

**Alli: not**

**You guys both laughs. Amy was now with Cody And Greyson. Amy was all the time hugging Cody and Greyson was just standing there looking**

**Alli: are you a greyson fan or cody?**

**Angel: well, they are just good friend for me, I am selena fan**

**Alli: cool~**

**You guys were getting to know eachother, then the boys and Amy came, sitting down, Greyson sit next to you, Amy sit next to Cody grabbing his hand. You check your phone, and realize its 11:30, you have to be home by 12:00 to eat lunch**

**Angel: I guess, me and Amy, should get home now**

**Greyson: what? But we are having soo much fun**

**Alli: its just 11:30**

**Cody: why you gotta be home early**

**Amy: yea why**

**Angel: I have to be home before 12:00, I have lunch with Tony**

**Cody: tony? Whose him, your boyfriend?**

**Greyson: whose tony?**

**Angel: what the, he's not my boyfriend, he's my brother**

**Cody: oops, sorry**

**Greyson: oh, so you have to go, when can we hangout again**

**Alli: we text you tonight**

**Angel: today was fun, thank guys, Amy come on let's go**

**Amy: well u go, I don't have to**

**Angel: did u know that your mom text me saying you have to be home too?**

**Amy: she did, oh man, oh well, bye guys**

**Then Amy ran off to get her stuffs**

**Cody: she have to go too?**

**Angel: no, if she stay, she might be on your bus, and be all crazy, but thank you guys, we have soo much fun**

**Alli: Amy is like a little sister, she is soo funny**

**Greyson: haha**

**Alli: well we see you soon**

**Angel: totally**

**You say bye to them and ran off to Amy**


	4. for people whose reading this

**OMG, I am soo sorry, I havent upload the next chapters, I am soo sorry, im been busy lately, cuz school started and lots of stuff happens, but I will try to upload the story :) Please follow me on twitter /black_katxx :) i will upload the next chapters soon, so stay tune :)  
**


	5. Chapter 3: Hanging out

**You and Amy got home, you guys both say goodbye to eachother and Amy went home. You step inside the house, and saw Tony and Annie… kissing**

**Angel: cough* gr… GROSS ! can u please get a room**

**Tony and Annie look up at you… blush***

**Annie: hi hunny**

**Tony: oh your home early?**

**Angel: hi Annie, and Tony, its 11:45 (ps. From the beach to ur house is about 15 minute)**

**Angel: I was hungry but then, I think I just lost my appetite**

**Annie: sorry hunny, maybe you and me later we could go to the mall**

**Angel: I guess, sure, I see u later, and Tony, seriously, don't have TOO much fun, we don't want another Tony in the house **

**Tony: smirk* I know I know missy**

**Annie: giggle***

**I went up to my room, open the door, you look around, then start for the computer, you sign in to twitter and tweet**

**Tweet: today was a #splash, got to hang out with my BFF, and GC, CS, and AS… guess who is that **

**Suddenly, you saw 3 people just follow you, you click on it and OMG…**

**You: OMG, I cant believe it, Alli Simpson, Greyson Chance, and Cody Simpson just follow me, wow ! **

**Then you saw one message from Alli**

**Alli: hey there, remember me, I thought if ur not busy, maybe we could go to the mall tomrrow**

**You reply: that sound totally fun~**

**Cody: Cant wait**

**Greyson: Cant wait**

**You read their tweet, then giggle, You ran down to Tony and Annie, this time they were watching a movie, phew… at least they are not kissing**

**You: Tony, tony, tony, tony tony… you say like your 5 years old**

**Tony: calm down, calm down, calm down Angel**

**Annie giggle and say: what happen? **

**Tony: I think she's crazy *laugh**

**You: im not crazy… you so mean to me**

**Tony: sorry hunny, but what did u wanna tell me**

**You: can u believe it, today, I went to the beach with Amy, then I saw Cody Simpson, Alli Simpson, and Greyson Chance, and we are going to hang out in the mall tomorrow *you say without stopping, then finally you stop to take a breath**

**Tony laugh: well that's cute**

**You: you don't believe me?**

**Tony: of course I do, you're my sister !**

**You turn to Annie, who is just giggling: Annie, can we go to the mall now now now now *you were like a 5 years old**

**You were so happy about that, then you suddenly realize, your turning to your BFF Amy**

**You talk to your self: what happen to me, why am I soo freakin excited, they just teen, calm down gurl, calm down gurl…**

**Tony and Annie giggle**

**You turn to them: so Annie, can we go now *talking calmly**

**Annie: yes**

**Tony: hey, your leaving me? Here? Alone? in this house? Tony say pouting**

**You: oh get a grip bro, u have Annie for the whole day, and I only spend with her for few hours and you don't let me… *puppy dog eyes **

**Tony: I hate it when you do that, fine go, but at least I have my kiss**

**You: I should go out first**

**Annie giggle and you went outside**

**You: well, that was funny… I guess, and why are they taking soo long**

**You scream: come on love bird hurry !**

**Annie finally went outside**

**You: finally, I thought u were going to leave me here… waiting ! *you laugh**

**Annie: I never leave you, your like my own sister *you laugh**

**You got into Annie car and rode to the mall**

**You were at Forever 21, picking out cute clothes, then you guys both get thirsty, you decide to go to Starbuck for some drinks**

**You: today was soo fun right Annie**

**Annie laugh: haha, I know, we should do this more often**

**You: I wish, incase you forgot, Tony will keep you by him 24/24**

**Annie: hunny, haha your soo cute, but Tony wont do that, he love you too, and he will let you go shopping with me**

**You laugh**

**Then Annie phone vibrate, Annie look at her phone then smile, she answer the phone and turn on the speaker**

**Tony: hey where are you guys, I miss you**

**You laugh**

**Annie: its been 2 hours, and you miss me?**

**Tony: yeah, of course, can u go home… now?**

**You: sorry lover boy, but she is with me… haha, and we are going to be here for 3 more hours**

**Tony: Annie, you put the speaker on?**

**Annie: I guess she wanna hear what you say too hun**

**You giggle, then say: Tony, don't be a big baby, can we please spend time… please… pretty please?**

**Tony sigh: fine but be here before 6:00**

**Annie: okey dokey hun !**

**After that, we went to buy some dressing, skirts, then went to do our nails **

**(yes, there is a nail salon in the mall)**

**You got a french manicure and Annie got some heart design on her nail… which is pretty**

**You decide to go home**

**You guys got home, then Tony ran hugging Annie, ignoring me**

**You: no hug for me?**

**Tony: no, because you steal my girlfriend**

**You sigh: fine, and beside its not like we just got back from 5 years away from you, I be upstair if u need me !**

**Tony hug you and say: I was just joking, you're my sister, of course I have to hug you**

**You: you can let go now, I think Annie need the hug more than I do *you laugh**

**You went upstair, got on the computer and check email, then your phone rings. You loo at the phone ID caller, it was a strange number you don't know, so you pick it up and answer**

**You: hey?**

**Cody: hey there pretty girl**

**You: who is this?**

**Cody: you don't remember me?**

**You: well, I can but I don't know your name**

**Cody sigh: its Cody here**

**You put your hand on your mouth…**

**You: C- Cody?**

**Cody: yea that's me**

**You: how did you get my phone number?**

**Cody: just say I got lots of information**

**You: yea right, let me say you took Alli phone, save my number in your phone then call me?**

**Cody: for a pretty girl, your pretty smart**

**You: haha thank, you call for?**

**Cody: oh just wanna talk**

**You: I knew that**

**Cody: of course**

**You guys talk for 15 minute then you realize you have to take a shower, then go to sleep**

**You: Cody?**

**Cody: hmm?**

**You: I think I have to go now**

**Cody: oh… I guess I see you tomorrow**

**You: yup goodnight**

**Cody: goodnight **

**You end your talk, went for a shower, then put on your pajama.**

**You fell to sleep instantly**

**~Cody point of view~**

**After the phone call to Angel, you feel something strange inside you… am I falling for this girl? I think I am, and beside, she is pretty~ **

**~End of POV~**

**You wake up by a person calling your name, you open your eye and saw Tony.**

**You: what?**

**Tony: wake up**

**You: why?**

**Tony: arent you gonna go to the mall?**

**You: what time is it?**

**Tony: almost 10:00**

**Your eye open, you look at the clock… Dang. You thank your brother then you went to take a shower, when you got out, your phone vibrate**

**You: hey?**

**Alli: hey girl, we are going to the mall at 12:00**

**You: cool cant wait**

**You guys hung up, you went to put on your clothes, curl your hair, and put eyeliner and mascara on. You went down stair to eat breakfast**

**Tony: so when are you leaving?**

**You: 12:00, why?**

**Tony: just making sure *he giggle**

**You: you thought I don't know what you are going to do? **

**Tony: what am I going to do?**

**You: hmm… let me guess, you gonna invite Annie over, then you guys can do you smoochy thingy.. I doubt so**

**Tony: dang, your smart**

**You: you can never find a sister like me *you laugh**


	6. Chapter 4: Mall Mall Mall

**You were on the couch with your brother Tony, watching some movies and TV news. You were watching until your phone vibrate. You look and saw a text from Alli.**

**Alli: hey gurl, can you mind if handing me your address?**

**You reply: xxx-xxx-xxx ;)**

**About 15 minute later, there was a knock on your door. Tony went to get the door.**

**Cody: hi, is this Angel house?**

**Alli: hi**

**Greyson: hi**

**Tony: yup, why don't you guys come in **

**All of them come in, and Alli saw me, I turn around and saw Alli, we both hug, then I hug Greyson, then Cody**

**Alli: are you ready? Lets go**

**You: ok**

**Tony: when are you going to be back**

**Alli: shes gonna be back around 6:00 or maybe she can come sleep over at my house, is that ok with you?**

**Tony: sleep over? I don't know, maybe next time **

**You: ok, I be back**

**Alli turn to my brother: I forgot, my name is Alli, Alli Simpson and you?**

**Tony: yup I know who you are, and Im Tony, Angel brother, nice to meet you. *turn to Cody and Greyson* and you must be Cody Simpson, and Greyson Chance**

**CS & GC: yes, nice to meet you**

**Greyson Chance turn to Cody Simpson: jinx, you owe me a soda**

**Cody Simpson sigh: fine! **

**You: what are we waiting for?**

**Alli: oops sorry, calm on let's go**

**You: bye Tony, see you later**

**Tony: have fun hunny**

**You and your friends walk out to Cody cars, his dad is driving, cuz he's not old enough to own a car… of course. The car ride was fun, we talk until Cody ask me**

**Cody: hunny?**

**You: what?**

**Cody: Tony call you hunny**

**You: yea why? What about that?**

**Cody: oh nothing just wondering**

**You: o…k? well he is my brother and of course he can call me that.. why you ask?**

**Cody: nothing much**

**You punch Cody shoulder: haha, your soo funny…**

**Greyson: So Angel…**

**You: Yea Greygrey?**

**Greyson blushed: you call me Greygrey**

**You: um… I guess, why? **

**Greyson blushes: nothing **

**Cody glare at Greyson, which Alli saw**

**You: you boys are soo funny, haha and cute**

**Cody and Greyson blushed**

**Alli laugh: OMG, you guys, what happen to you guys? Its like your lovestruck?**

**Cody and Greyson: What?!**

**Greyson: n-no, w-why s-hould we?**

**Cody: w-what are y-ou talking a-about?**

**Alli: and your even stuttering**

**You: haha, cute~, oh are we there yet?**

**Alli: not yet, but almost**

**The car ride was pretty fun, but eventually, you guys made to the mall. You and Alli were walking around, then saw clothes and shoes, so Alli grab your wrist then pull you to the shops. Cody and Greyson just laugh, standing outside looking**

**~Cody POV~**

**You: hey Grey, you like Angel?**

**Greyson: what are you talking about… haha, is it getting hot in here?**

**You: just tell me, calm on man, and beside we are in public, and we are not in a small room, so your not hot, haha**

**Greyson: I guess I am, kinda falling for her, I like her when I first saw her**

**You: really man? Really?**

**Greyson: why? You like her too?**

**You: um… I… um… well… um…**

**Greyson: you do, obviously**

**Cody: yea**

**Greyson: so… we both like her… but do she like us?**

**Cody: she have to choose, and we have a competition here**

**Greyson: I guess**

**Cody: goodluck, be the best man win**

**So, me and Greyson have to win her heart, I really like her, but Greyson do too**

**~End POV~**

**Me and Alli were shopping, but then I turn around and Alli was gone, I thought she went to try on some clothes, so I keep shoppping**

**~Alli POV~**

**I was finding clothes, then I saw the both boys talking about something, so I sneak behind them, and I cant believe it… they both are falling for Angel? Wow, that was… wow, and quick, we just met her like yesterday, we barely know her, and now they fall head over heels for her.**

**~End POV~**

**I finish picking my clothes, I purchase them and went outside, and saw Alli, and the boys, I ran up to them.**

**You: Alli, I thought you were in the fitting room?**

**They turn around and was shock **

**You: why are you guys looking at me like that? What did I do?**

**Alli: haha nothing**

**Cody look at Greyson, then Alli, then me**

**You: you guys are… funny, are you guys hungry? If you are, let go to Mc. Donald**

**Greyson: did I hear , lets go, what are we waiting for?**

**I giggle then peck Greyson cheek**

**You: Greyson you are acting like a 5 years old**

**Greyson: is that a good thing?**

**You giggle: yep **

**Cody glare at Greyson. Alli saw that then quickly change the topic**

**Alli: let's go to Mc. Donald, im getting hungry…**


End file.
